


New job

by The_rabbit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rabbit/pseuds/The_rabbit
Summary: Crazy, meet crazy.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Great a job

"what is your name?" His voice spat like fire.  
"Fuck off" she was tied to the chair and working on paying attention to the details of how he looked. Almost white hair, and a strong build. He was old but he worked hard. He had his face covered keeping anything else to himself. And a big 76 on the back of his jacket. He sounded just as pissed as the moment he cought her.  
This was no doubt her fault, walking on private property like an idiot.  
"Lisiten kid, you were trespassing with highly dangerous unmarked weapons. I think I deserve some damn awnsers!" His voice claimed higher and higher in volume. He shone a light in her eyes but she just sat there patiently.  
"I made them." A monotone answer.  
"Bullshit!" He was dangerously close to her face and angery then hell, it reminded her of her dad. Her father wasn't abusive, just loud.  
He continued to yell as she filled her head with those thoughts. Shoving his sanity closer and closer to the edge. Before he started a new sentence they were interupted by a new voice, a soft, sweet, comforting voice.  
"I'll take it from here jack." So much new information in that sentence. His name was jack, she held some authority, and she deserved respect for an unknown reason, she had an accent but our captor was just so terrible at paying attention.  
"No, I got it Angela." Now this was the softest she has herd his voice yet.  
" I'm a grown woman, I can handle this. Please leave jack." She never raised her voice and yet he left like a gentleman.  
" Hello dear," she took a seat across from her. "I am Dr.Angela, and you?"  
" (Y/n)" Angela was polite so she was polite, as polite as possible.  
"Wonderful. Well (y/n) I was looking through your bag, Wich I apologise now for, and saw some of your handy work. They all cought my attention, beautifully crafted. Are there any others I could see?" She was genuinely interested and it had been so long since someone had cared to listen to (y/n).  
"I'd love to talk , but you would have to untie me doc. Trust is pretty important to me."  
"Of course." What really impressed (y/n) was that Angela didn't call for someone else to untie her, she did it her self.  
The moment her arms were free and Angela was back in her seat ( y/n) began to pull back the sleeve on her left arm revealing a metal masterpiece. A completely mechanical arm.  
Angela studied the thing from a distance "do you mind me asking how you lost it?"  
" I'm afraid I do"  
"Then I won't ask."  
Even her smile was sweet, and simple to talk to.  
"Well miss (y/n), are you by any chance, looking for a job?"  
"For what position?"  
"A fighter."  
"Then I am"


	2. New faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want people to know I've never posted this kind of work before.

The place was huge, almost intimidating. Even with Angela giving the grand tour it felt easy to get lost. All anyone could do was try to imprint as much information into their brain as possible.   
"Any questions so far, (y/n)? I'm happy to awnser any."   
" Yeah, where are the other people, it can't be just you two."  
" You are right, and very observant. Anyone else on the property is either eating or working. We like to stay busy. Plenty of work for everyone."   
"How many is everyone, exactly?"  
"We have quite a few field workers, but our staff is made mostly of cooks and cleaners. Oh right up here is your room."  
(Y/n) hadn't had her own room in months. Just that stupid tent. And god did she get excited to see the new room.  
Angela pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door. An immediate relisation, it wasn't a room, it was a small house. It had its own bathroom and washing unit, a futon couch and small television. Like a hotel room but smaller.  
(Y/n) walked in and went immediately to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. Holy fuck, she was a mess. A shower was in order first, and then to fix her hair, new clothes and burn the dark dingy outfit she had on now. But before any of that she had to finish walking with Angela.  
"I know, it's not much but it's sweet. We have already unpacked your things and I left your tools in the closet area. After your done I'd like for you to walk back to the dining area and meet the team. I hope you love it."  
(Y/n) pulled open the closet to find her stuff. Her smile Brighter then the sun  
"Thank you Dr. Angela, it's so perfect."   
Angela smiled and walked out.  
(Y/n) rushed back to the bathroom and took the quickest shower fathomable, fixed her mess of hair and put on her clean clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt. She regathered her self and walked to the dining area as calm as she could be.  
She got lost once or twice but quickly found her way to the double doors. Swinging them open she found a lot of new faces, and sadly they had all found her.


	3. This may be to much

There was plenty of people to sit there and look intimidating and she could spot no empty seats, but she found Jack. He was sitting with two other men about as old as him. A giant and a dwarf. Her and jack hadn't met on the best terms but she was just going to have to push through the awkwardness of it, so with that decided she walked to the table.  
Jack noticed her immediately and gave her a smug smile.   
"Well hello (y/n)."  
The giant spoke up with his very powerful voice." Are you the girl who has been causing jack so much trouble?"   
"Uhm, yes I'm afraid I am."  
He began laughing loud and violently. He was German she thought.  
"I'm sorry to bother jack, bit I'm afraid I don't know what to do with myself."   
He scoffed and looked towards the crowd and gestured for two girls to come walking up.  
The girl who got there first made no hesitation introducing herself. " Hi I'm Lena", she held out her hand while (y/n) nervously shook all while inspecting her. She was British and loud, but not German guy loud, the bubbly kind, all and all seemed sweet.   
"This is Hannah", the girl behind her waived and threw out a simple "hey" she appeared Korean and very very tired.  
" Its great to be meeting you!"   
It took a moment to absorb everything but she finally returned a response.  
"Hello, I'm (y/n) and more then a little overwhelmed."   
She kept her smile and grabbed (y/n)'s hand, pulling her off with the two girls.  
" Oh I could understand, we herd rumor's of a new hero coming to work but we figured it was just talk. Come sit with us, Lucio will be here shortly and hopefully Jamison will not be interested in bothering us."   
Great more names. " What is this, high school?"   
"No he's just,"  
Hannah interupted "annoying, oh god junkrat is so annoying." She sighed and leaned back into her chair.  
"Wait, junkrat? I'm lost."  
Lena " it's what he likes to be called."  
"Hey guys and new guy."  
Hannah was finally the first to something. " Hi Lucio"  
"I'm (y/n)"   
" Great to meet you (y/n). So has Jamison not shown up yet?"  
"Guess not, but it shouldn't take to long."  
" I'm sorry but is there something I'm missing about this guy, do you just let him do his thing?"  
Lucio winced when thinking about it. " He's a junker, so unpredictable, crazy and violent."  
"Not to mention mako, roadhog, his bodyguard" Lena informed.  
At the end of Lena's last word a tray was slammed on top of the table and a high pitch, straining, very strongly Australian accent rung out.  
(Y/n) shot to look at the source of the commotion and was met with a blond, dirty man that she could only guess was junkrat. He started back at her and his voice rang " who tha fuck are you?"  
"If you don't back up, the chick who is gonna beat the shit out of you."


End file.
